thing's that happen before death
by ayumi.knight
Summary: when fionna is diagnosed with a terminal illness,she dose everything she can to accomplish the bucket list she wrote when she was younger ,in just a few months .she knows she will have lots of fun,but she also knows that it will come to an end. fiolee:D with bunnyfionna and bunnybonbon
1. Chapter 1

(a/n:hello everyone welcome back/welcome to my new story yes i'm back. no its not as sucky as it sounds. unlike other stores i've done TnT so anyway ya i just hope this one's better then my others heheheh one more thing read the list

fionna:fionna knight (my oc) red hair with a green vang red eye(left) yellow eye(right)

finn: finn knight(fionna's brother

marshall : marshall jonson

gumball : gonome robbonson princesses bubblegum : bubble robbonson

cake: kat martine

thats it for now heheheh enjoy and i also do oc request if you want your oc in the story i'd be happy to add him/her also im using finn/bubblegun for this one sice i only ever use fi and fin or marcy and fin/fi/marshy no hate ~bunnyfionna up up and away

chapter 1: things that heppen before death

''i'm sorry miss fionna''the doctor took my hands and squeezed them slightly. i closed my eye's shut making an effort to hold my tears back.''this is a terminal disease and even if it wasn't, we have never seen anything like this before.'' me? there's millions of people out there but i had to be the one with the unknow disease.

''so,how much dose she have,''my brother's voice broke at the end,not being able to finish his question.

''a few months,''i felt my stomach drop. a few months? a few months and i'll leave forever? i released my hand from my doctor and hugged wrapped his arms around me whilr i cried in his sholder .''although we're going to try and find a cure,you must not get your hope's is terminal and unknow disease we are talking about,'' so we are not sure what the resulta could be.''

i tryed not to vry anymore but i couldn't help it,in a few months i was going to die and no one can do anything about it.

the ride back home was quiet,really only thing you could hear was mt sobs and finn's heave turned to our street and i can see that bubble is already waiting for got out of the car and walked over to huged her and i see her eyes ,i atleast i don't have to tell her myself.

i got out and walked over to tried to smile at me but she hugged me instead and we both started was my beast friend and the thought of me leaving her was awful.i broke apart and took her hand,i led her to a big swing chair in the front yard.

''fionna,i can't...are you really...''she couln't even talk and neather could i.

''lets talk about something else alright?''she nodded and then bubble being her self talked about different things,i laughed,she laughed and we had a great time.i almost forgot about the...oh yeah,the fact that i was dying.

i was listening to bubble when i felt something hit my foot,i looked down to find a red plastic ball.i smile and picked it up suddenly a boy about 10 years old come to me and had jet black hair and purple eyes,he was pretty cute and i couldn't help but to smile back.

''hi,umm ms. could you please give me the ball back?''he talked with a innocent tone that i just loved.

''my name is fionna and sure,''i gave him the ball and we both turn to bubble.

''what is your name ms.?,''i heard bubble chuckle before boy was really hadn't i met him before.

''i'm bubble''she answered.

''my name is masion and i'm 10 years old.i live in that house over there,'' he pointed to at a beautiful white house with a huge windows and a really pretty garden.''i have an older brother,his name is marshall but i like to call him dick.''just after he finished saying that, a deep voice could be heard screaming the boys name.''i have to go!''he turned to leave but i stopped him.

''let me go with ,why don't you wait for me inside''i don't want masion to get in trubble becouse i was the reason it took him so least to make sure he didn't get yelled at.

masion took my hand and led me to where his brother was.i must say he is pretty good ,he's had jet black messy hair his eyes where as red as blood and his body was was wearing a black tee-shirt and ran towards marshall ready to apologize for taking so long,but i spoke for him instead.

''sorry for keeping you waiting,his ball bounced in to my yard and i kept him talking''he smiled at me and i felt like fainting.

''no problem,i was just worried that's all''i smiled at him not able to speak ''im marshall,most people call me dick''i chuckled at that.

dick.

''yeah,masion told me.i'd like to call you marshall if you dont mind''i followed his gaze,he was totally checking me didn't matter,i was checking him out too.

''not at should get going masion,''he put a hand on masion's shoulder''bruce's is going to get mad at us and we don't want that''i watched as masion nodded and ran towards his house.

''how long have you been living here?i've never seen you before.''i studied his expression,he was relaxed and willing to talk for a while.

''a few months actually,what about you''.'a few months' i recalled hearing the doctor say those word.i felt a tear slipped down my cheek.''fionna? you ok''

''wha-oh ya,i've been leaving here for years.i dont go out much.''i wiped away the tears and looked up to is watching me carefuly.

''have you been crying''i was confused''your eye's are blood red.i know we dont know eachother at all,but if you need anything you can just ask''i smiled at him.

''i-i perfer we speck about it tomorrow,if you want.''

''yeah,that'll be do you want me to meet you here or...?''i thought about it,probablyfinn would disaprove me talking to a stranger.

''look,why don't we meet here and go for a walk?''i took out my phone''mind giving me your number''no,i wan't desperate i just wanted to be gave me his number and i gave him mine.

''see you tomorrow,''he turned to leave but came back''and please dont cry''.i nodded and walked towards my house.

i opend the door and sall bubble sitting infront of the t.v. with a soda in her hands and a pice of paper in the other.

''remember when we where little and wanted to do all this crazy stuff so we wrote it down?''

''ah ya,i think i remeber.''she handed me the pice of paper''oh my god,bubbly how'd you find it''

''i was looking though some old albums and there it bucket list its kinda funny''i didn't even remember wrighting a bucket list.

''bubbly,i have an idea,why dont wei try to accompish all this things''

''fi,have you read it,they are all crazy stuped things,how are you going to accoplish them''

''it dosn't matter,i'm going to die anyway''my voice broke at that sentece and i saw bubble's smile disapire but i continued.''i'm going to do it''

''right but dont expect me to do it with you''

''dont worry,i'll find a way to do it''i looked down at the paper.

**fionna's bucket list:**

** from home**

** a tattoo**

** in love**

** on the beach**

** a big roller coaster**

** kicked out of somewhere**

** jump**

** graffiti**

** with sharks**

** in impact on someones life**

yeah,this is going to be intereasing

(a/n finaly i finsihed after leaving the computer and sleeping ,watching t.v and other i did it plzzzzzz read and review and if you like it fave or follow and plezz leave fed the oc in story thing just follow this list 1. name(manditory) and last name(optional) ,eye(s),ect or pm me this mostly pm but also review it just incase)~bunnyfionna up up and away


	2. Chapter 2 tings that happen before death

(a/n yay one review from: awesomensssss i will be puting your oc in the story ^u^ thank you for allowing me to use her i will also be using her sister a replaceing some at ppl also im not sure when i'll be adding more ppl in so plzz be patient. thank you to everyone who reads )~bunnyfionna up up and away

me:sis plzzzzzzz

bunnybonbon:no

me:plzzz

bb:ugg fine

bb:bunnyfionna dose notown adventure time and gives all creadit to the original owners espet for fionna knight she's her's

chapter 2:thing's that happen before death

I woke up to a sharp pain in my chest. I quickly got up and looked inside my drawer for my inhaler. When I finally found it, I breathed out andquickly placed the inhaler into my mouth. I pressed the little button on top of the inhaler and waited for the medicine to come out, I inhaled the aerosol and held my breath for ten

seconds before breathing out. The pain was going away so I out the inhaler back to its place.

I was getting this kind of pains frequently, that's why finn took me to the hospital in the first place. I was told that they were going to get more intense but I did not like to think about that. I looked over to my clock and it read 4:30, I wanted to go back to sleep but somehow I didn't feel sleepy anymore.

I got up and went into my bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror and can't help but to think that I have a short period of time to do all of this amazing stuff I've always wanted to do, before...before times up.

I shook these tought out of my mind. I brushed my teeth and wash my face, before slipping into the bathtub. A nice bath is what I needed right now. I reached For my iPhone and set it to play all of the songs.

'If I die young' by The Band Perry started playing. How depressing, I switched the song to something that could get me in the mood to start the day. 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees started playing. Yeah, it was old but I really liked it, the rithm just put me in a good mood. bubble would always complain but I didn't care.

After a good hour in the bathtub I put on a robe and brushed my hair. I blow dried it so it would look nice for the day. I went over to my closet to pick an outfit. I decided over high waisted denim shorts, a bright blue brallette to wear underneath a black loose muscle tee and some white vans. It is the middle of summer so, I wanted to be all fresh. For my makeup I did some eyeliner and mascara and I was ready. Not really sure for what, but I was ready.

I had breakfast while I was in my laptop and then headed back to my room. It was 6:30 already and the sunrise was about to happen. I moved closer to my window and I found something I didn't expect. marshall was running around the park wearing basketball shorts and shirtless. God, he was gorgeous. I stayed there watching him until he finished. I decided to call him since we didn't set a time for the walk we were going to. I called him and saw how he pulled out his cellphone from his shorts.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey, an early riser,I see?"

"Yeah, just finishing some cardio" he said it with a boastful voice. I chuckled before speaking again.

"Yeah I know," he turned around to look if I was watching him and smiled when he saw me up in the window. I waved and he waved back. "Want to grab some coffee?"

"Sure, I'll go take a shower and pick you up in an hour or so."

"Right." He hang up and so did I. I was actually pretty darn excited to go out with him. I knew it was going to be all about each other, and I did want to get to know him, but I

didn't want the conversation to turn the whole way around. I was going to tell him the story sometime, and I was pretty sure he would only feel pity for me. I didn't like that, at all.

The man took longer that what he'd said, it was 10:30 already and I was thinking if he was regretting even talking to me yesterday. Suddenly I heard a slight knock in the door

and I rushed to open it.

"Sorry for being late, masion wouldn't let me out the door. He kept asking if he could come" masion was such a sweet kid, I will ask marshall and masion out someday. "So, you ready?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my keys and locked the door. "I know a pretty good coffee shop that is not too far away from here. Me and my best friend bubble go there all the time"

"Sure, let's try it" We walked out of the block in silence, I didn't really know where to start the conversation. I was waiting for him to speak, but he never did.

"So, marshall " he looked up to me and I felt my stomach drop. "Why don't you tell me about yourself? You know, if we are to become friends, we should get to know each other better." He laughed and I realized how stupid that must've sounded.

"Well, I don't actually talk about my past but, since we are to become friends," he quoted me and raised an eyebrow "I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is marshall jonson , I am 20 years old and I...this is kinda hard to explain."

"I think we have enough time." I gave him a reassuring smile, it was for him to know that he could trust me.

"Well when I was a kid my parents died in a freak accident and I was..." I felt so sorry for him, I knew what it feels to loose your parents. "I was soon adopted by Bruce Wayne. I guess I'm lucky you know, most kids go to an orphanage, but I was adopted by the richest guy in probably the whole country." My eyes widen as he told me this story.

"erick jonson as the erick jonson ?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, he seems very intimidating but it's actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him. As I was saying, later after I was adopted, my two brothers came along. Jason and masion . Jason was a few years younger than me but he..." His voice broke at the end. "He passed a long time ago, masion doesn't even remember him"

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Thanks, but you learn to live with the pain" I know. "The house we are currently living on isn't our home, we actually live I'm the jonson Manor but erick said we needed to relax you know, so he made us move to this house. I actually had a pretty good life you know, can't really complain" He looked at me, waiting for a response but I was speechless. He and I were so alike in a not so nice way. "Your turn."

"Ah okay. Well my name is fionna knight and I am 19 years old. You know, I understand your pain. I also lost my parents at a young age. Well not exactly, I never met my father, he left my mother soon after I was born. My mom passed..." I didn't like to talk about it, but he opened up to me so it was fair. "She got in a car accident and that left me and my four older siblings finn,skyler,cho and pony. Just like your brother, Jason, cho also passed away" marshall looked up to me in amazement, we shared a lot of tragic events in common.

"I am sorry" He whispered to me.

"As you said, you learn to live with the pain. I moved to the house I currently live on with my brother about 5 Years ago, he got himself a job that pays off quite well and saved money to finally get settled"

We finally made it to the coffee shop and I lead him to my favorite table. We both tell the waitress what we wanted and I could help to be jealous of how she was checking Richard out. The morning went by, we talked about our likes and dislikes, we told some jokes and messed around with each other for a while before deciding it was time to leave.

We made our way back home and I really had nothing left to talk about.

"Hey fionna, we don't have to talk about it but I'd like to know why you were crying yesterday. Is something wrong? Like I said, I can help you if you need me." Great, now I had to tell him. Even tough I didn't want to tell him, I was actually pretty thankful for the care and support he was showing even tough we have known each other for two days.

"Okay, the reason I was crying is that..." I sat down in a bench that was on the sidewalk of the park near my house. "I was told that I have a terminal illness and..." I looked over to him to see his reaction. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was slightly opened.

"Terminal? That means..." I closed my eyes shut and nodded"I am dying in a few months and no one can do anything about it." I left the tears fall freely from my eyes and I was surprised when I felt two strong arms holding me. marshall was hugging me tightly and my head was buried in his chest, covering his shirt with my tears.

"Shh, calm down fionna. Everything's going to be okay" I hugged him tighter as I shook my head.

"No, it's not. Everything's not going to be okay." He broke apart the hug and he cupped my cheeks with his hands. It felt so warm and nice.

"Listen, fionna look at me," I did as I was told. His eyes were beautiful. "Now breath in...and out" I did it for several times before I found myself having trouble to keep it up. I quickly took out my inhaler from my pocket and inhaled the medicine. Feeling better and more calm I turned back to Richard.

"I am sorry, I am not like this all the time is just that...I don't know, I lost control and..." Suddenly, I found myself in his embrace again.

"I'll talk to erick, he knows the best doctors in the States, they will be happy to help."I wanted to say yes, but it was no use. I had seen the best doctors in the United States and all of them would drop the case because they did not know what it was. That was until someone discovered it was a terminal disease.

"I already have, they don't know what to do." This time I broke apart the hug and looked at him. "I decided that I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a hospital, I want to have fun and do the things I've ever wanted to do." I rubbed my eyes and I saw Richard smile a little. "When I was a kid, I wrote a bucket list and I completely forgot about it. bubble found it the other day and I decided I want to accomplish every single one of those stuff."

"I will help you out" marshall said in excitement. "We'll do them together."

"Really?" His smile was always so reasurring, I felt safe with him. "Yeah, It'll be fun. Why dont we go to your house and go over that bucket list of yours."

I couldn't believe it. marshall jonson son of The erick jonson was offering himself to accomplish a bucket list I wrote as a child,, just for me to be happy. He was also so

supporting and caring and I didn't care why, I was just thankful. He didn't just have amazing feelings and huge heart, he was also pretty good-looking. I had to call already see me dialing her number. bubb, I think I like a guy, what the heck do I do?'


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n sorry for not updating its just that i'm getting a new puppy soon so i was a bit busy trying to get him settled in but im back)~bunnyfionna up up and away

marshall was sitting in the couch while I was at the kitchen. He was telling me stories about his childhood, like when he and his friends threw a party in the jonson Manor without

eric's permission, so alfred , their butler had to rearrange eric's schedule so that marshall could clean everything up before his adoptive father got home. He told me that he didn't see Alfred as a butler but like a grandfather. He kept telling me about his friends and other things in his life. He was pretty interesting, we had a lot of things in common

besides our pasts. We both love the same things, we like to have fun end live life at its fullest.

I handed marshall the bucket list and offered him a can of coke, before taking a sit next to him.

"So,what do you think?" I asked him when he finished reading. He looked at me before responding.

"This is pretty cool. Did you really write this when you were a kid?" I nodded. I had a big imagination, I was crazy little girl.

"Are you really going to help me with all this?"

"You don't want me to?" Nonono, of course I wanted him to help me.

"It's not that, I'm just surprised of how kind you are. Most people would run away from me, I mean who wants to hang out with..."

"Thanks and I do." He studied the list once again and looked up to me. "You want to run away from home?"

"Yes, it's not that I don't like living here it's just that I think it must be fun, you know" He laughed and opened his mouth to speak but we were interrupter by finn.

"Uh fionna?" He said to me but he was looking at marshall.

"Hi, I'm marshall jonson. I live a few houses away from here." One minute he was sitting next to me and then he was shaking finn's hand.

"You're eric jonson's son!" marshall laughed and nodded, it seemed that he was used to hear that. "Nice to meet you"

marshall sat down in the couch and finn spoke to me again.

"fi, I'm going to the supermarket, do you need anything?"

"Oh yes, bring some of those sour green candies. I forgot the name." finn rolled his eyes. bubble and I discovered those weird candies and we couldn't stop laughing when we tried them. They were so sour it caused us to do silly faces, I must have those picture somewhere around the house.

"Right, see you guys later."

marshall had left to the kitchen to throw away the soda cans and I looked back to the door where finn was still standing. He smirked and raised an eyebrow to me. I sticked out my tongue and waited until he closed the door to meet marshall at the kitchen.

"So, back to the bucket list thing..."

"Oh, I was going to say that we could make this a little bit more interesting." I raised an eyebrow. What was this guy planning? "You wrote 'run away from home' do you really want to do it? Because we can go to Ooo, I'll tell eric i miss my friends and we'll go to a penthouse he owns downtown." Was he asking me to go to a city hundreds miles away from Aaa with him? A guy I just met and for some reason I feel amazing when I'm with him? Yes, yes I want to go. But what about finn and bubble?

"That'd be awesome, but I have to think about it. I gotta tell bubble at least."

"She can come if she wants to. I don't really mind as long as you do all of the things in your list." God, he was the most amazing person I've ever met.

Suddenly the door opened and bubble came in, hanging her keys in the wooden key holder next To the light switch.

"Hey fi, I was wondering if..." She looked up to marshall and I tried hard not to laugh. She gave me a look and I got the message 'he's hot' I smiled widely at her and greeted her.

"bub, this is mason's brother, marshall "

"I know who you are. Girls at school go all crazy about you. I'mbubble." She shooked hands with him and then grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"I gotta go, I promised mason I was going to play video games with him. He actually thinks he can beat me." I didn't want him to leave, but I know why he was doing it. He wanted me to tell bubble about the running away thing. I liked him, did he like me back? "Think about it and call me" he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Wait, what? Ok, let me say it again. He kissed me on the cheek. marshall jonson. What?

He walked towards the door and said goodbye to bubble before shutting it closed.

"Right, I leave for a day and when I come back You have a super hot guy in your kitchen, what happened?" I laughed and went up to my room with bubble following behind. I told

her everything, how we met, how he opened up about his life and how I talked to him about mine. I told her he wanted to help me with the list and that he wanted me to go to

Ooo with him. "Do you trust him?"

"Yes, for some reason I feel great when I'm with him. It's like I've known him for the longest time. He said you could come."

"You like him, don't you?" I did. I did, right?

"I think, you could say that" She smiled and rolled over in my bed. She was laughing and I didn't know why. "What's so funny?"

"Girl you're in love!" I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't in love, I just liked him, "I can't blame you, he is really got and the way you speak about him, it seems like he is perfect."

"Drop it." It didn't really bother me, but I didn't want bubble to annoy me. "So what do you think? Should we go?"

"I don't know fi, I don't think I will be going. I don't even know the guy." It was true, we just met him but he seemed so nice and I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me.

"Well, should I go?" I wanted to go, really, but it needed her opinion. If I wasn't going to tell finn I was leaving I at least I needed the comfort that bubble agreed with me. She tought for a moment before answering my question.

"I don't like the fact that you're leaving me to go to another city with any guy, but it seems that you really trust him," I nodded, I like where this is going. "And my little fifi is finally finding love so I would say you go." I hugged her and we both fell off my bed.

I really did trust him, like I said for some reason I feel like I've known him for years. In this little time he has shown me that he is a cute guy with a big heart that just wants to help me. Tim is so lucky to have him as his brother, and Bruce is also lucky as having him as his son. I'm glad there are still a few people that care not only for themselves, but for the others. marshall was just perfect, so different from other guys.

"Oh my god thank you, thank you! bubble I really don't know what would I be without you." She laughed and we both stood up.

"You'd be an ugly anti-social nerd that spend her day doing homework" That hurt.

"Hey, I am a nerd," I admitted. "I had all AP classes last year and turned all of my papers in time."

"Yeah, but you're pretty and have friends." This girl always knew how to get me in a good mood. That's why she was my best friend, she'd make me laugh and it was so much fun being with her.

We spend the rest of the day watching movies, eating and messing around with each other. finn finally got home and bubble and I went straight to eat the candies I asked finn to buy. We ate them and made involuntary stupid faces , I almost peed my pants. After a while, bubble left and I was again alone in my room.

I had dinner with finn and he asked me all about marshall . I didn't tell him I liked him or what we were planning, just how I met him and stuff. After dinner, I went back to my room and played my favorite songs while I took a cold shower. I got out, brushed my hair and teeth and changed into my pajamas. I got under the covers and looked up to the ceiling.

A million question popped into my head.

What am I doing? Am I really going to leave finn and bubble? How long will I be gone? Do I really like marshall? Does he like me back? What am I about to do?

Alright fionna, get it together. You've made your decision.

I grabbed my phone and dialed marshall's number.

"Hello?" You can do it.

"Hey it's me, sorry I woke you up." C'mon, don't get cold feet.

"You didn't, I actually was getting ready to go to bed." He sounded so cute. "So, you thought about it?"

"Yes." There's no turning back. "Let's do it."

(a/n i've done it hahahahah i might post another chapter today not sure anyway r$r)


	4. Chapter 4

(a/n TnT i've been busy playing gta and s4 league that i for got about the story luckly i made a few chapters early just in case :D enjoy)~bunnyfionna up up and away

i dont own at

things that happen before death

I woke up right before the sunrise and went to my bathroom to do my regular morning routine. When I got out of the shower I just got a pair of nike shorts and a tank top since

I wasn't going to do anything that do. I walked to my window expecting to see marshall working out, but he wasn't there, it kind of disappointed me but I didn't let it ruin my day.

After making my bed I went downstairs to grab breakfast and found finn with another girl sitting in the couch. "Uh..." finn and the girl turned around to see me. I must say the girl was very pretty. She had long bloned hair and hazel eyes which looked awesome with her tan skin. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, simple, I liked it.

"Morning fio, this is skyler. She's my...my friend." So just a friend, huh? mana just smiled and I did the same.

"Sorry I can't have breakfast with you today."

"Don't worry, I'll get something really quick and eat in my room." I turned to mana, she seemed nice, I hope she isn't just his friend.

"Nice to meet you,sky."

"Same here." I smiled to her and then to finn. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed the yoghurt and pour it on a bowl along with some raspberries. I made my way up but walking slowly behindfinnand mana.

Last night was crazy, when I told marshall I would go he didn't believe it. He said I looked too much of a 'good girl' and that he tought that I would chicken out. Anyways, he told me we could leave anyday as long as it was this week. At first I thought I was being selfish because I was going to leave finn all alone for who know how much time. But then I realized I was going to come back sooner or later, besides I wanted to do it so badly, I needed to do it before it was late. I'm not going to freakin die without doing everything I want. The fact that I was as leaving bubble behind didn't make me happy either, but I wasn't that upset about it because she was the one who helped me decide to go. I'm pretty sure she had the same thoughts that I have.

I finished my breakfast while watching an episode of Friends, my phone started ringing and I looked for it like crazy but could not figure out where it was. I found it under my bed next to a pile of clothes, why was my phone there? I don't know, but a smile came to my face when I saw who had called me. It wasmarshall, I wondered what he needed and was

about to call him back, but I really wanted to see him. I chose going to his house and ask him.

I changed into maroon denim shorts, a black tank top and I threw a denim jacket on top. I popped my white converse in and put my hair up in a ponytail. Before I went out I texted bubble'Wanna come over?' I didn't need to ask her to come, so whenever I texted her that, it meant that she could stay the night.

I went out the door and walked to marshall's house. It had a beautiful garden, I wondered who took care of the plants while they were not here. I rang the bell and waited for marshall to open but he didn't. I rang the bell again and it worked this time but it wasn't who I expected to open the door.

eric jonson stood in front of me with a really serious face. Let me repeat myself, eric jonson stood in front of me. I must admit I felt scared but I managed to smile at him.

"Hi, I am..."

"knight?" He talked with a deep voice, but his expression relaxed when he realized who I was.

"Uh yes, please just call me fionna." He nodded and spoke again. To be a man in his 40s he was pretty good looking.

"marshall has been talking about you lately, and so is mason." Right when he finished I heard someone coming our way. mason ran towards me when he saw me, I had to catch him because he jumped my way. He greeted me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. eric told him to get off of me, I didn't really mind but mason did what he was told.

"Is marshall home? I'd like to talk to him."

"Yes, let me call him. He'll be out in a minute," I nodded. "It was Nice to meet you fionna."

"It was nice to meet you too, Mr. jonson." He smiled at me and went inside. I looked down to mason who was jumping up and down.

"Hey, how'd you been? Did you miss me?"

"I missed you. marshall missed you too."

"He did?" I asked in surprise, I liked him, does that mean he liked me back?

"He would talk about you all day." Maybe he did like me. Before I had time to respond, marshall appeared in the door, his hair was spiked up like it was everyday and he was waiting

jeans and a red shirt.

"Hey fi. eric said you wanted to talk to me, everything alright?" God, he was georgous.

"Yeah, I missed your call earlier. I decided to come, maybe we could hang out." I was so hoping he would said to go out, maybe for a walk or get an icecream, whatever it was as

long it was wih him.

"We could go to the movies, my treat." I accepted and he went up to get his phone and wallet. mason insisted he wanted to come, but marshall told him not to. I wouldnt mind mason

coming with us, but I really wanted to be alone with marshall

We walked down his driveway and got to his car. He rushed to open the door for me and before I got in he said something it made my whole day.

"You look beautiful." I wanted to run in circles, he thought I was pretty. No one besides my brother and bubble had ever told me that, it felt so good. He shutted the door and got

in. He had an awesome car, I didn't even recognize the brand's logo, but it would probably be my dream car. We headed to the movie teacher and talked about different things.

The conversation never ended with him, there was always something to talk about.

When we got to the movie teacher he opened the door for me again.

"What a gentleman." He chuckled.

"That's how I treat a beautiful girl like you." Okay, I could feel the blood traveling to my face making me blush. He went over to buy the tickets and food while I waited outside the

line. My phone rang, it was bubble.

"Hey, mind if I go a little late. I kinda left my chores for last minute and my mom won't let me out 'till I finish."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm at the movies with marshall." I heard her gasp.

"Way to go, I won't keep you occupied. See you tonight." She hung up not letting me say goodbye, butmarshall was already heading my way. I helped him with the popcorn and

he handed me a bag full of chocolates. I'm in love with this guy.

We took our seats and the movie started playing. To be honest I didn't even put attention, I was busy just staring at him. His hair, his eyes, his smile, his lips. I realized I must've

looked wiared just staring, so I looked to the front and rested my hand on the chair's arm, I almost jumped when I felt marshall's arm above mine. He looked at me and took it off.

"Sorry." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He then put his hand above mine and entwined his fingers with mine. I gave his hand a little squeeze not taking my eyes for the

screen, but I could feel his look.

When the movie finished we headed back to his car and again opened both doors for me.

"So, when do you want to leave?" I had no idea, really. "I can't wait to get started with that list of yours, there's a lot of things I really want to do too."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Well, getting a tattoo and the bungee jumping. Swimming with sharks is the one I am most excited about."

"Me too. The fact that I'm going to be to mm from those sharks is scary and exciting at the same time. Also the bungee jumping, it must be awesome. Your life is depending on

that cable. If it breaks, you're done.

"You seemed to like big emotions." I nodded. "What about we leave tomorrow's night?" It was too soon, but it had to be now or I won't be able to do it. Besidesfinn won't be

alone, he has skyler and I'm pretty sure she isn't just his friends he seemed very loving with her.

"Sure, I'm excited."

"So am I. You know, you and I spending time together. It's gonna be great." He sounded excited, I was looking forward to spend some time with him.

"We are staying in your penthouse?"

"Yeah, I want you to meet a couple of friends too. But don't worry, I'm going to be with you full time."

"That means a lot, not even bubble who is my best friend didn't want to help me. Everyone might think you are a popular guy who's selfish, but you're not. I think you have a huge

heart, you're a great guy."

"Thanks, that actually means a lot to me." We were silence the rest of the way home. He parked his car and I was about to get out when he took my hand.

"fi, I'm actually worried about you. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor, we could try..."

"Thanks, but I already told you. I'm not spending what's left of my life in a hospital."

"I just met you, I don't want you to leave me...leave." He managed to pull me into a hug still in our seats. I hugged him back and buried my face in his chest. I didn't want to leave

but I knew I had to. We both got out of the car and he walked me to my house.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He leaned in and I thought he was about to kiss me. And he did, in my cheek. He turned around, ready to go home but I reached for his hand and gave

him a kiss on the cheek too. He smiled and then walked towards his house. I didn't get in until I saw him entering his house.

I walked inside my house to find everything turned off. finn must've been going out. I went upstairs and into my room. I almost had a heart attack when I saw bubble laying in my

bed.

"Dude, you scared me!"

"Sorry" she laughed and got up to hug me. "Who's the girl finn was with?"

"He said she's a friend."

"Well they were kissing when I came in"

"They were?" I said in amazement, I will kill him. How could he not tell me about her before?

"Yeah, it was awkward. They left after a while." I pushed bubs into the bed an attacked her with a pillow, she somehow got free and grabbed my biggest pillow. I ran in an

attempt to lock myself in the bathroom but she grabbed my arm and pushed me back. I grabbed a smaller pillow but it was harder, I chased her around the room until I finally hit

her. She fell to the floor but quickly got up, she stole all the pillows I had collected and I surrendered.

"Okay, okay. You win." I said putting up my arms in sign of peace. I looked for my inhaler since I started having trouble breathing. We changed into our pajamas and went

downstairs for some icecream.

"So how did it go with Dick?"

"Great, he hugged, we held hands and he even said I looked beautiful." I paused for a minute. "bubs, I think I like him." I bit my lip waiting for her to say something.

"You say it like is a bad thing. I can't really blame you, he is pretty hot everyone in school wants to date him. Plus, he seems like he is a gentleman."

"He is everything I've ever imagine in a guy."

"Then go for it, your leaving to live in a penthouse with him, I'm jelous, When are you leaving by the way?" She out in her mouth a spoonful of icecream.

"Tomorrow, probably in the middle in the night so finn doesn't see me."

"Tomorrow? Why didn't you freaking tell me?''

"Sorry, he just told me today." I put my icecream bowl aside and hugged bubs. "I'm really going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too." I pulled apart after a while and we both ate the rest of the icecream really quick.

"BRAINFREEZE" We both yelled before heading back upstairs. It was going to be an amazing night.


End file.
